User blog:UTC Scrappy/Final Smashes and Hyper Combos
In case most people want to see the Death Battle show turned into a fighting game like Super Smash Brothers, I have compiled here a list of all of the Final Smashes used in case Death Battle does get adapted into a game. And yes, this includes the ones that are already in the games. Some Final Smashes can be customized and switched for the player's enjoyment. Final Smashes Season 1 *Boba Fett - Slave 1 (Stage-Wide) *Samus Aran - Zero Laser / Zero Suit Samus - Power Suit Samus *Akuma - Messatsu Gou Hadou (Directional) / Kongo Kokuretsu San (Focused) / The Raging Demon (Trapping) *Shang Tsung - Free-Fall Super Move (Directional) *Rogue - Goodnight Sugar (Trapping) *Wonder Woman - Amazonian Army (Stage-Wide) *Goomba - Super Headbutt (Directional) *Koopa Troopa - Paratroopa (Transformation) *Mike Haggar - Spinning Clothesline Lariat (Focused) *Zangief - Spinning Piledriver (Trapping) *Leonardo - Spinning Double Ninjaken (Focused) *Donatello - Nuclear Warheads (Stage-Wide) *Michelangelo - Booyakasha! (Trapping) *Raphael - Overwhelming Temper (Transformation) *Zitz - Double Pounding Earthquake (Focused) *Yoshi - Super Dragon (Transformation) *Riptor - Rushing Combo (Trapping) *Felicia - Hyper Sand Splash (Directional) *Taokaka - Attack Meow Pow! (Focused) *Kratos - Fire Arrow (Directional) / Blade of Olympus Assault (Trapping) / Nemean Cestus Shockwaves (Focused) *Spawn - All-Out Weapon Assault (Directional) / Fire/Tidal Wave (Stage-Wide) *Bomberman - Super Bomb (Focused) *Dig Dug - Blow Up Until You Explode (Trapping) *Vegeta - Final Flash (Directional) / Super Saiyan 1/2/4 (Optional)/God Super Saiyan (Transformation) *Shadow the Hedgehog - Chaos Blast (Directional or Focused) / Super Shadow (Transformation) *Mario - Mario Finale (Directional) *Sonic the Hedgehog - Super Sonic (Transformational) *Justin Bieber - "Baby" (Focused) *Rebecca Black - "Friday" (Focused) *Luke Skywalker - Lightsaber Assault (Focused) / Force Rain (Stage-Wide) *Harry Potter - Avada Kadabra (Directional) *Chun-Li - Kikosho (Focused) / Shichisei Ranka (Trapping) *Mai Shiranui - Burning Mai (Directional) *Starscream - Stealth Jet Assault (Stage-Wide) *Rainbow Dash - Sonic Rainboom (Stage-Wide) *Master Chief - M6 Spartan Laser (Directional) / Multiple Plasma Grenades (Stage-Wide) *Doomguy - BFG 9000 (Directional) *Metal Sonic - Metal Overlord (Transformation) / Maximum Overdrive (Focused) *Bass - Super Bass (Transformation) / Charged Rapid Fire Shot (Directional) *Princess Zelda - Light Arrow (as Zelda and Sheik) (Directional) *Princess Peach - Peach Blossum (Focused) *Thor - Mighty Tornado (Focused) *Raiden - Lightning Strike (Stage-Wide) / Godley Essence (Directional) *Link - Triforce Slash (Trapping) *Cloud Strife - Omnislash (Trapping) *Batman - Batmobile (Trapping) *Spider-Man - Ultimate Web Throw (Trapping) *Pikachu - Volt Tackle (Transforming) *Blanka - Shout of Earth (Focused) / Lightning Cannonball (Transforming) *Goku - Super Kamehameha (Directional) / Spirit Ball (Focused) / Super Saiyan/2/3/4/God/God Super Saiyan (Transformation) *Superman - Super Heat Vision (Directional) / Infinite Mass Punch (Directional) / Kyptonian Crush (Trapping) Season 2 *He-Man - Power Sword Assault (Trapping) *Lion-O - Power Beyond Power (Transformation) / Sword of Omens Assault (Trapping) *Shao Kahn - Emperor's Bash (Trapping) *M. Bison - Final Bison (Transformation) / Nightmare Booster (Directional) *Ryu Hayabusa - True Power of the True Dragon Sword (Transformation) *Strider Hiryu - Legion (Directional or Stage-Wide) / Ragnarok (Trapping) *Ivy Valentine - Grand Alchemy (Trapping) / Acasual Paradox (Trapping) *Black Orchid - Heart Attack (Focused) *Fox McCloud - Landmaster (Transformation) *Bucky O'Hare - Multiple Grenades (Directional) / Righteous Indignation (Stage-Wide) *Terminator - True Form (Transformation) / M79 Grenade Launcher (Stage-Wide) *RoboCop - Flight Pack (Transformation) / Cobra Assault Cannon (Stage-Wide) *Luigi - Negative Zone (Focused) / Poltergust 5000 (Trapping) *Tails - Bombs Away (Stage-Wide) *Venusaur - Solar Beam (Directional) *Blastoise - Hydro Pump (Directional) *Charizard - Blast Burn (Focused) / Fire Blast (Directional) / Mega Charizard X (Transformation) *Fulgore - Devastation Beam (Directional) *Sektor - Missile Strike (Directional) / Compactor (Trapping) *Godzilla - Spiral Atomic Breath (Directional) / Burning Godzilla (Transformation) *Gamera - High Plasma (Directional) / Ultimate Plasma (Directional) *Captain America - Hyper Charging Star (Directional) / Final Justice (Trapping) *White Tigerzord - Mega Tigerzord (Transformation) / Phoenix Strike (Directional) *Epyon - Beam Sword Assault (Trapping) *Ryu (Street Fighter) - Shinku Hadoken (Directional) / Power of Nothingness (Transformation) / Evil Ryu (Transformation) / Shin Shoryuken (Trapping) *Scorpion - Toasty! (Directional) / Hand from Hell (Trapping) *Deadpool - Happy-Happy-Trigger (Directional) / 4th-Wall-Crisis (Trapping) *Deathstroke - Eye for an Eye (Trapping) *Kirby - Cook Kirby (Trapping) / Ultra Sword (Trapping) *Majin Buu - Good Buu - Gack! (Directional) / Super Buu (Transformation) / Assault Rain (Stage-Wide) / Kid Buu (Transformation) / Planet Burst (Focused) *Ragna the Bloodedge - Black Onslaught (Focused or Trapping) *Sol Badguy - Dragon Install (Transformation) *Gaara - Sand Coffin and Barrier (Trapping) / Desert Wave (Directional or Stage-Wide) *Toph Beifong - Earthquake (Stage-Wide) / Metal Suit (Transformation) *Chuck Norris - Around the World (Trapping) *Segata Sanshiro - Judo Throw (Trapping) *Guts - Berserker Armor (Transformation) *Nightmare - Soul Wave (Focused or Stage-Wide) / Night Terror (Transformation) / Dark Reconquista *Iron Man - Unibeam (Directional) / Missile Bombardment (Stage-Wide) *Lex Luthor - Coordinates Assigned (Focused or Stage-Wide) *Beast - Absolute Rage (Trapping) *Goliath - Enrage (Transformation) *Solid Snake - Grenade Launcher (Stage-Wide) *Sam Fisher - The Fifth Freedom (Trapping) *Darth Vader - Force Maelstrom (Stage-Wide) / Force Destruction (Directional) *Doctor Doom - Photon Array (Directional or Focused) / Doom's Time (Trapping) *Donkey Kong - Konga Beast (Focused) *Knuckles the Echidna - Volcanic Euption (Focused or Stage-Wide) *Wolverine - Fatal Claw (Focused) / Berserker Barrage (Directional) *Raiden (Metal Gear) - Reaper Mode (Transformation) / Blade Mode (Trapping) *Hercule Satan - Your Savior is Here! (Transformation or Focused) *Dan Hibiki - Shinku Gadoken (Directional) *Yang Xiao Long - Anger is Power (Transformation) *Tifa Lockhart - Final Heaven (Trapping) *Green Arrow - Arsenal Assault (Directional) *Mega Man - Mega Legends (Trapping) *Astro Boy - Double Energy Cannon Blast (Directional) *Hawkeye - Multiple Pym Particle Arrows (Stage-Wide) / Gimlet (Directional) *Agumon - Greymon/MetalGreymon/WarGreymon (Transformation) / Terra Force (Directional or Focused) Season 3 *Dante - Devil Trigger (Transformation) / Million Dollars (Directional) / Devil Must Die (Trapping) *Bayonetta - Infernal Climax (Trapping) *Bowser - Giga Bowser (Transformation) *Ganondorf - Beast Ganon (Directional) *Ratchet & Clank - RYNO 5 (Directional)/ Flight of the Aphelion (Stage-Wide) *Jak & Daxter - Light Jak/ Dark Jak (Transformation) *The Flash - Tornado (Trapping) *Quicksilver - Sibling Team Up (Directional) *The Joker - Titan Joker (Transformation)/ Joker Venom (Trapping) *Sweet Tooth - Bloody Chainsaw (Trapping)/ We All Scream for Ice Cream (Directional) *Mewtwo - Psystrike (Directional) *The Meta - Brute Shot (Focused) *Agent Carolina - All Out Assault (Trapping) *Cammy White - CQC (Trapping) *Sonya Blade - Attack Drone (Stage-Wide) *Tracer - Time Slow (Stage-Wide) *The Scout - Bonk! Atomic Punch (Transformation) *Ken Masters - Heat Rush (Transformation) *Terry Bogard - Power Geyser (Directional) *Amy Rose - Rose Typhoon (Stage-Wide) *Ramona Flowers - Subspace Highway (Trapping) *The Hulk - World Breaker (Transformation) *Doomsday - Doom to All (Transformation)/ Mass Destruction (Trapping) *Roronoa Zoro - Kyutoryu (Transformation) *Erza Scarlet - Armadura Armor/ Heaven's Wheel (Transformation) *Pinkie Pie - Party Time! (Stage-Wide) / Clone Attack (Directional) Season 4 *Lara Croft - Helicopter Crash (Stage-Wide) *Nathan Drake - El Dorado Sarcophagus (Trapping/Stage-Wide) *Scrooge McDuck - A sea monster ATE MY ICE CREAM! (Stage-Wide) *Shovel Knight - War Horn (Focused/Stage-Wide) *Venom - Venom Web (Trapping)/ Death Bite (Directional/Stage-Wide) *Bane - Venom Boost (Transformation) *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - Power Sword Slash (Directional) / Power Blaster (Directional) *Voltron Lion Force - All Weapons Fire (Directional)/ Blazing Sword Slash (Directional) *Natsu Dragneel - Lightning Fire Dragon's Roar (Directional) / Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade (Focused/Trapping) *Portgas D. Ace - Great Flame Commandment: Flame Emperor (Focused/Stage-Wide) *Sub-Zero - Frozen Dinner (Trapping) *Glacius - Crystalize (Transformation) *Android 18 - Double Destructo Disc (Directional/Focused/Stage-Wide)/ Photon Strike (Stage-Wide) *Captain Marvel - Hyper Energy Blast (Directional)/Binary (Transformation) *Zero - Rekkoha (Stage-Wide) *Lucario - Aura Storm (Directional) *Renamon - Kyubimon (Transformation) *Balrog - Gigaton Blow (Directional) *TJ Combo - Glory Days (Transformation) *The Shredder - Super Shredder (Transformation) *Silver Samurai - Tachyon Slice (Directional/Stage-Wide) *Smokey the Bear - Fire in the Hole! (Trapping/Stage-Wide) *McGruff the Crime Dog - Bite out of Crime (Trapping) *Naruto Uzumaki - Sage Mode/Six Paths Sage Mode/Chakra Mode (Transformation) / Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan/Rasenshuriken (Stage-Wide) *Ichigo Kurosaki - Bankai/Hollowification (Random)/Fullbringer/Skull-Clad/True Shikai/True Bankai (Transformation)/ Enhanced Getsuga Tensho (Directional) *Batman Beyond - Gliding Slash (Trapping) *Spider-Man 2099 - Web of Poison (Trapping) *Sephiroth - Supernova (Stage-Wide) *Vergil - Devil Trigger (Transformation) / Dimension Slash (Stage-Wide/Directional/Trapping) Season 5 *Black Panther - Law of the Jungle (Trapping) *Raven - Deadly Sin (Trapping/Stage-Wide) *Twilight Sparkle - Big Magic Beam (Directional/Stage-Wide) *Jotaro Kujo - Star Finger (Trapping) *Kenshiro - The Hundred Crack Fist of the North Star (Trapping) *Crash Bandicoot - Death Tornado (Trapping/Stage-Wide) *Spyro the Dragon - Dark Spyro (Transformation) *Sora - Final Form (Transformation/Directional) *Pit - Three Sacred Treasures (Stage-Wide) *Leon S. Kennedy - Zombie Beatdown (Trapping) *Frank West - Blue Light Special (Stage-Wide/Directional) *Doctor Strange - Astral Magic (Trapping) *Doctor Fate - The Amulet of Anubis (Trapping) *Jin Kazama - Devil Jin (Transformation) *Samurai Jack - Tremendous Horse Cut (Trapping) *Afro Samurai - Just Revenge (Directional/Trapping) *Carnage - Maximum Carnage (Trapping) *Lucy - Leave Me Alone! (Stage-Wide) *Optimus Prime - Autobots, Roll Out! (Stage-Wide/Directional) *RX-78-2 Gundam - Beam Saber Ultra Slash (Trapping) *Nightwing - Dark As Night (Trapping) *Daredevil - Man With No Fear (Trapping) *Ultron - Destruction Wave (Directional) *Sigma - Blazing Line (Stage-Wide) *Master Roshi - MAX Power Kamehameha (Directional) *Jiraiya - Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan (Stage-Wide) *Thanos - Final Judgement (Directional) / Cosmic Fall (Trapping) *Darkseid - Omega Effect (Trapping) Season 6 *Aquaman - Atlantean Rage (Trapping) / Tidal Wave (Directional/Stage-Wide) *Namor - Just the Tip (Trapping) / Giant Whirlpool (Stage-Wide) *Mega Man X - Ultimate Armor (Transformation) *Mega Man Volnutt - Shining Laser (Directional) *MegaMan.EXE- Final Gun (Directional/Stage-Wide) *Star Force Mega Man - Red Joker/Black Ace (Transformation) *Black Widow - Shock Therapy (Trapping) *Widowmaker - Widow's Kiss (Trapping) *Shazam - The Power of SHAZAM (Trapping) *Wario - Wario-Man (Transformation) *King Dedede - Dede-Rush (Trapping) / Waddle Dee Army (Stage-Wide) *Ben Tennyson - Alien X (Stage-Wide) / Way Big (Trapping) *Green Lantern - Mechanized Assault (Trapping) *Weiss Schnee - White Night (Trapping) *Mitsuru Kirijo - Nifleheim (Trapping) *Johnny Cage - The Award Goes To (Trapping) *Captain Falcon - Blue Falcon (Trapping) *Aang - Avatar State (Transformation) *Edward Elric - Brother Tag Team (Trapping) *Ghost Rider - Penance Stare (Trapping) *Lobo - The Main Man (Trapping) *Dragonzord - Dragonzord Battle Mode (Transformation) *Mechagodzilla - Absolute Zero Cannon/Triple Hyper Maser Cannon (Directional/Stage-Wide) *Sasuke Uchiha - Indra's Arrow (Directional/Stage-Wide) *Hiei - Dragon of the Darkness Flame (Directional/Stage-Wide) *Dracula - Demon Form (Transformation) *Mob - 100% Form (Transformation) *Tatsumaki - Psychic Tornado (Stage-Wide) *The Mask - Do I Feel Lucky, Punk? (Directional/Stage-Wide) *All Might - Double Detroit Smash (Trapping) *Might Guy - Daytime Tiger (Stage-Wide) Season 7 *Miles Morales - Ultimate Web Throw (Trapping) *Static - Static Shock (Stage-Wide) *Black Canary - Sonic Scream (Trapping) *Sindel - Scream Queen (Trapping) Category:Blog posts